bendy and friends
by UFfrisk
Summary: hope u like it love u guys


Bendy and friends

One day me and my brother Boris were doing an experiment and well things went wrong but lets start from the beginning.

JOE!, I said as I started to cry.

''What is it bendy?'', asked joe as he ternd to look at me.

"There are strange people outside and thay tried to take me". Joe locked the door and grabbed boris out of his crib." Listin", joe said. I want you to grab your brother and run.

"But what about you", I said as I looked up at joe.

''JUST GO!''

And so I ran as fast as possible running through dark hallway's that were covered in ink trying to get as far away as possible making sure no one saw me but it was to late two hands grabbed me and pulled me away.

''Ack! LET ME GO DANG IT! ''

"Mouthy one are we",

the man said as he smiled cruelly. And so I swished my tail and then stabbed him with it and then ran as he fell on the floor. he was dead. I ran into a room and set boris down.

''OVER THERE!''

thay grabbed me and took me in what looked like an operation room and did terrible things. Thay cut and stabbed and filled my insides with ink. My screams echoed through the hall. And I laid there in a helpless hep of ink then thay found boris and without thinking I got up. Ink started dripping down my face then I lashed at them clawing and stabbing then I grabbed boris and ran. I was four then and didn't know what to do. Boris was the only family I had so we took care of each other. (Twelve years later)

'' BORIS''

"Yes bendy", boris said as he walked to me.

''the portal is finished''

''great now all we have to do is jump through it''

And so we jumped through the portal not knowing what we were doing or what we were thinking.

''WOSH'' we flew through the portal and landed on a wood floor

I stood up groaning and helped boris up

''you okay bro''

''yeah I'm fine,'' said boris as he groaned in pain

''who the heck are you,'' asked a strange voice.

I turned around to see a guy with a cup for a head, blond poofy hair with blue eyes and kind of muscular.

''Ummm...i-I-I'm uhhhh ehehe''

My heart started beating fast my palms were sweaty and my face was red and then it hit me. I bendy the handsome ink demon has a crush on a man with a cup for a head. What...the...heck …...is wrong with me.

''i-I'm b-bendy,'' I said with a high pitched squeal.

''I'm Cuphead,'' he said with a laugh.

"I'm Boris"

"I'm Mugman"

I stared at Cuphead with a barite red face wondering what is going on in his head he stared at me back with a what looked like a kind caring eye's and all i could do was stare.

"BENDY", Boris yelled in my ear.

"AHHHH! I'M ALIVE!", I said jumping out of my skin.

"WHAT BORIS"

"stop daydreaming about Cuphead and let's go".

I walked with boris with a tomato red face screaming internally.

"what's up with the short guy", Cuphead said with a laugh.

I looked at Cuphead with anger wondering what in the world was wrong with him.

"I'M NOT SHORT"

I looked at Cuphead and with an angry look on my face and he did something surprising he walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I turned red and looked away. He smiled at me and pointed his index finger at me.

"ummm what are you doing".

A blaze of light appeared from his finger and fired striate at me but before anything happened Boris pushed me away.

"BORIS!," I yelled out to him as I started to cry.

I started feeling pain in my insides and then ink started dripping down my face and I started coughing up ink. Cuphead walked away trying not to show kindness but failed. My eyes closed and I heard Cuphead and Mugman talking.

Mugman: "why did you do that"

Cuphead: "because it's our job".

Mugman:"YOU LOVE HIM CUPHEAD!"

Cuphead walked up to me and picked me up. Mugman picked boris up and all i could think was OMG MUGMAN X BORIS I SHIP! I laid there in Cuphead's arms covered in ink. His arms were warm though. I cuddled into his arms and after an hour I was back to normal. I woke up to Cuphead cuddling me I sat up and laughed a little and kissed him on the forehead. then he woke up and looked at me.

"morning Bendy" Cuphead said with a yawn.

I jumped and looked at him.

"m-morning" i said turning red.

He smiled at me faintly stood up and hugged me from behind. After a minuet he started crying.

"what's wrong" I asked him.

"i...i'm...s...sorry" he said between sob's.

"you did nothing wrong" I said with a smile.

I turned to look at him and he looked at me back and did something surprising. He kissed me. I turned red and I just stood there wondering if this was real or not. It was so real. After a minuet he pulled back and smiled. I looked at him with a tomato red face.

"EHHHHHHH!?"

He started laughing loudly.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" i yelled

"your so cute when you get mad" he said with a smirk.

I looked away and he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"can I tell you something" he said nervously.

"sure go ahead" I said with a smile"

He took a deep breath he started to blush.

"i love you bendy" he said turning red.

"i love you too" I said with a smile.

Boris slammed the door opened with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. I jumped out of my skin terrified.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" I yelled miserably.

"sorry to interrupt this fantastic reunion but we found the ink machine." Boris said with glee.

I jumped out of the bed put on a shirt my jacket and my boots and we all ran to the device that will save people's lives including mine. An hour later we surrounded the machine and without knowing a little someone was there to attack us we took out the parts and went to work. An hour later it was done.

"finally" said a strange but familiar voice.

"no not her pleas not her" Boris said with fear.

I suddenly realized that the person that was there was alice the angel.

"why are you here alice" I said with anger.

"i am here to take back what is rightfully mine" she said with a laugh.

She walked from the shadows and stood in front of me. She was terrifying. One half of her face was fine but the other half looked like melted wax she had a gaping hole on the right side of her mouth were her lips are supposed to be she had on a knee high dress with knee high boots.

"i want to be beautiful again" she said.

"and soon the machine will be mine"

Cuphead shot at her with the finger lasers and I started feeling pain in my insides I coughed up ink and then ink covered me until I was back in that heap of ink twelve years ago and then something happened. I turned into a monster. I attacked alice and killed her. I pased out cold after that. My breathing slowed and my heart beat decrease and the ink machine was put to work. Seven years later I was a young man working in the show business. I got married to Cuphead, and Boris is dating Mugman (I called it THE SHIP HAS SAILED WOO!) i adopted two kids one boy one girl, and we got to live the lives we wanted to live. That is the end of my story. The end.


End file.
